


【月影】青少年不要去关系不好的队友家补习

by DCY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCY/pseuds/DCY
Summary: 高二的影山和月岛在没有别人的月岛家补习，吵架然后做爱
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	【月影】青少年不要去关系不好的队友家补习

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，很柴，完全没有前因后果

影山死死地揽着月岛的脖子，后者正在帮他扩张，两根手指在穴里搅动，试图寻找影山的敏感点。两人都有点喘不过气，月岛的左手抚上影山的后脑勺，轻轻拍了两下：松劲，要被你勒死了。影山原本紧紧闭着眼睛，听了这句话眼皮掀开一条缝，模糊地看了月岛一眼。

“别紧张”月岛在他耳边说，这时对上了他的视线。深蓝的眸子里除了情欲和慌乱似乎还有一些别的东西。月岛并不游刃有余，他也是一脸的汗，为了控制自己刻意地阖着眼帘。手指在肠道里摸到了什么东西，影山身子颤了颤，并且毫无遮掩地叫出了声。月岛听了感觉自己硬炸了，但是姑且还能维持住平和的面容，他不忿地捏住影山的双颊，亲了上去。鼻子有碰到的触感，但是唇舌相交带来的刺激让两人都头晕目眩起来。月岛在这个时候加入了一根手指，不小的刺激引得影山忍不住把腿架到了月岛腰上。

“我说你啊…要不要抱我抱得这么紧？还手脚并用的。”虽然急切地想操他身下这个人，但是用言语撩拨影山是他随时待命的活动。影山恼怒地咬了一口月岛的鼻子，下一秒就被忍不住的月岛插进来了。月岛一手掐着他的腰，性器直接撞到影山刚刚被摸到的敏感点上，同时又咬住影山的双唇细细舔吻，害得影山手脚发软，呻吟从喉咙里冒出来找不到出口，爽得两眼上翻。接着月岛没插得太用力，九浅一深地动着，影山稍稍缓过来后松了抱着月岛脖子的手，顺着脖子揪住他的头发。“还满意吗？国王”月岛感受着包裹着他的温热，心情舒畅然而依旧恶劣地问道。“闭嘴”影山说，接着被深顶顶得头皮发麻。他沙哑着声音骂他，然而没几个新词，翻来覆去无非就是混蛋白痴之类的，影山知道说不过他干脆懒得想词，更不用说头脑一片混沌的现在。但其实要说的话平时影山就不会说话，现在的情况反倒是他们两个被拉到同一水平了，月岛也是全凭本能。他开始舔影山的乳头，先是咬了一口，“痛”影山揪了一把他的头发，他很不爽地撑起上半身，两手抓着影山的腰，先是抽离到只剩头部，然后又快又深地顶进去，抽插了几个来回。  
“呜、啊”听声音影山似乎爽到升天了。他低头看到影山乱七八糟的脸，半闭着眼也能看出来眼珠上翻，张着嘴、舌头都要痉挛的样子，发觉他的视线后他缩回手挡住了自己的脸。“也让庶民看看嘛、王一副快要坏掉的样子。”月岛还是没有停止在床上用就变得情趣得阴阳怪气的称呼，并且满意地发现包着他的后穴似乎因为这一声夹的更紧了。他又低头去吸吮影山的乳头，并且发出了一些让人无法忽视的声响，影山哑着断断续续的声音让他住手，马上又发出一串拖长了的甜腻呻吟。

“快到了吗？不如等等我吧”影山用尽最后一点力气摇摇头，“话说国王刚刚是干性高潮了吧……真行啊”影山想，之后一定要揍这个逮着机会就不留余地地揉捏他的混蛋一顿。这个念头只在他脑子里飘了半秒，因为他实在是爽得无法进行思考。“你怎么还不射，混蛋……放过我”影山前言不搭后语地蹦出几个词组。月岛用手帮他撸了几下，下半身也没停，影山就在他手里去了。

“需要我停吗？”月岛问。影山觉得他的声音有点远，抖着手抓住了月岛脖子上的吊坠，“要…喂！”恶劣的人嘴上说着好听的话但是并不打算放过他，影山泪水和汗水糊了满脸，被灭顶的快感逼得发不出声。

来回十几下之后月岛终于快速抽动了几下抵着影山的前列腺开始射精，微凉的液体打在影山体内滚烫而敏感的地方，逼得他又高潮了。他死死地抓着月岛的手臂，等到腹胀感出现才后知后觉地踢了身上懒洋洋窝着的人一脚：“喂，你没带套？？”

“是是，国王大人麻烦宽恕小人一次，被你搞得没有余裕。”“别放屁…”影山的脑子还沉浸在快感里，但是精液流出的失禁感让他非常难受。月岛和他接吻，他咬了月岛的嘴唇一口，又配合地和他厮磨了一会儿。“你这个变态……”影山想起月岛刚刚说的荤话，在接吻的间隙里恼怒地骂他。“怎么？我看你好像挺喜欢听的。”月岛说，影山精瘦的腰手感很好，不过他只是轻轻用手扣着。“那你平时就不要这么叫！不然……”“不然怎样？”月岛很有兴趣地问，“不怎样！”影山推开他，“起开，我去洗澡。”

“一起”月岛跟在他后面去了浴室，“别忘了你还有习题还没做完。”本来就走得不甚顺畅的影山一个趔趄差点摔倒。他们在浴室里当然无法相安无事，最后闹得很晚，影山也没写习题，趴在床上倒头就睡，月岛清理完浴室换床单都没成功把他弄醒。第二天训练的时候全体排球部成员发现了一个顶着黑眼圈看起来有点肾虚的月岛萤和骂他骂得格外大声的影山飞雄。


End file.
